Story
Prologue In the beginning, the great deity and creator known as Soa planted a seed into the land of Endiness. The seed grew into the Divine Tree which bore 108 fruits that fell from the tree and created individual species which filled the once-barren land with bountiful life. The 97th fruit produced the towering, massive Gigantos; the 99th fruit formed the tiny Minintos; the 105th fruit created the formidable Dragons; the 106th fruit brought forth the passive, agrarian Humans; the magical flying Winglies became the 107th fruit. The final 108th fruit of the Divine Tree was known as the God of Destruction. The final fruit's body and soul were separated into the Moon That Never Sets and the Crystal Sphere respectively by the Winglies to keep the world in tact. All species seemed to live in peace until Melbu Frahma, a Wingly who used the Crystal Sphere to obtain unlimited power, led a dictatorship rule over his species and in contrast to his older sister. He made countless Winglies believe their magic made them superior to all species and his Wingly faction conquered Endiness by destroying many of the other 106 species. Melbu Frahma also enslaved the humans for hundreds of years in the five magical Wingly cities: Deningrad, the Birth City; Aglis, the Magical City; Zenebatos, the Law City; Mayfil, the Death City; and Kadessa, the Royal Wingly Capital. These cities floated on clouds high in the air along with many Wingly fortresses such as Flanvel. One day, the human monarch Diaz led the humans into rebellion against the Winglies. The war that resulted from this became known as the Dragon Campaign. Of the army, there were seven warriors known as Dragoons who obtained the power of Dragons through Dragoon spirits. With the strength of the seven warriors plus Dragons by their side, the human armies attacked the Wingly cities. In retaliation and fear, the Winglies harnessed the power of the mighty Virage. However, the power of the Virage were no match for the Dragons and the Red-Eye Dragoon leader killed Melbu Frahma in the final battle before sacrificing himself in a petrifaction spell. Due to Melbu Frahma's defeat, the God of Destruction's soul was released from his Crystal Sphere and wandered to a different child, making the transmigration every 108 years to try to find a way back to its original body. This Moon Child also led to the appearance of the Black Monster who sought to destroy each vessel. Many lives were lost during the Dragon Campaign including six of the seven Dragoons. 10,000 years later, the Dragoon spirits found new masters, starting a new chapter in the legend. Chapter One: The Serdian War The rustic village of Seles is invaded by a fierce army who burns the area and a young woman in white clothing is taken away by team led a Hooded Man. Meanwhile, a female warrior in dark violet armor stands on a cliff while overlooking the land. She spots a dragon she dubs the 'Green-Tusked Dragon Feyrbrand' and quickly makes her way down towards the forest to stop him. In a different part of the forest, a male warrior named Dart is sitting on a stump reading a bulletin and pondering about the current war. He suddenly hears a loud crash and comes across two riding soldiers who question Dart about his alignment with Basil or Sandora. They are all interrupted, however, by Feyrbrand causing the two soldiers to flee and leave Dart to fend for himself. Dart attempts to run away and is nearly killed before the female warrior grabs him and hides them behind a large rock. After Feyrbrand leaves, she informs Dart about the tragedy in Seles. Since this is his hometown, Dart immediately leaves. Then the female warrior takes out a mysterious stone which begins to glow brightly. She seems to believe that Dart has something to do with this. When Dart arrives in Seles, he is informed of the recent attack and protects his village from any further destruction by the remaining soldiers. Dart then learns that his childhood friend Shana was kidnapped. After conferring with the villagers and learning where Shana was taken, he through a neighboring forest towards Hellena Prison where Shana is being held captive. Making his way through the maze-like prison, he comes across another warrior named Lavitz who is the head of the First Knighthood in Basil. After a quick fight, they conclude they have a common enemy and join forces to rescue Shana and escape Hellena. The two eventually reach Shana's cell and free her. On the way out, and to Dart's chagrin, she grabs a bow and joins Dart and Lavitz in the fight. Before they can escape Hellena, they meet Fruegel, the malicious leader of Hellena and the man responsible for the destruction of Seles. After defeating Fruegel, they escape and they find out that the road to Seles has been cut off by warriors from Hellena. Having no other choice, the trio prepares to make their way to Bale, Lavitz's hometown and home to King Albert. Along the way, Lavitz' leg gets injured by a Sandora Soldier's arrow. After the party barely escapes, they find refuge in an old shack. While Shana tends to Lavitz's leg, Dart reflects on his five-year absence from Seles. He departed on a journey to find and kill the mysterious 'Black Monster', which destroyed his original hometown Neet, and killed his parents. He shows Shana and Lavitz the only keepsake he has from Neet, a mysterious stone his father kept on his person at all times, which he found in Neet after everyone else was killed by the Black Monster. Before they reach Bale, the party passes through the Limestone Cave. Before leaving the cave, the party encounters a giant snake. Thinking the monster is defeated, the party walks away before the monster attempts one last attack. However Shana then releases a powerful and mysterious light aura which kills the monster. Shana along with Dart and Lavitz are stunned by this power, but decide to ignore it for the time being. Once the party finally arrives in Bale, they head to Indel's Castle and speak to the King of Basil, Albert. Since Albert and Lavitz are old friends, the party is easily welcomed and one of Albert's top advisors, Minister Noish, shares the history of the Dragon Campaign: 11,000 years ago creatures known as Winglies ruled the world and enslaved humans. Eventually the humans revolted, led by Emperor Diaz and seven 'incarnations of dragons'. The humans prevailed and overthrew the Winglies, thus beginning the age of humans. Noish notes that the Black Monster, which Dart seeks, appears in records only after the end of the Dragon Campaign. After Dart and Shana discuss the former's plans with the Black Monster, the kingdom receives disturbing news that the nearby fortress of Hoax is expecting a Sandora attack and needs reinforcements. Lavitz, Dart, and Shana agree to help defend Hoax. Before they leave Bale however, the group stops at Lavitz's mother's house to pay her a visit. Shana helps Lavitz's mother prepare a meal for the journey while Lavitz takes Dart on a tour of the giant house. After talking about Lavitz' childhood and his loyalty to his country on the roof, they head back down to spend the rest of their time eating and conversing about current and past events. In Hoax, the three are informed of the current situation. Dart and Lavitz agree to guard on night shift, only to be attacked by the Sandora Imperial Army led by the last Giganto Kongol. Dart and Lavitz put up a fierce fight against Kongol but almost loses severely. As Kongol moves in for the last strike, a streak of violet light comes down from the sky. The light reveals the female warrior who saved Dart from Feyrbrand. With a shout, she awakens Dart's father's stone which is revealed to be a Dragoon spirit. With his new power, Dart easily overcomes the massive Giganto before becoming exhausted and faints into the night. In the morning, Dart wakes up to Shana, Lavitz, and the female warrior whose name is Rose. They all explain to Dart what previously happened and Rose teaches him the way of fighting among the Dragoons. After he finishes his brief training as a Dragoon, Rose joins the party. The group learns that another Basil knighthood, the seventh, is under attack in the nearby Marshlands, so they rush to their aid. In the Marshlands, Dart's group finds the seventh knighthood under heavy attack by Sandora soldiers. They eliminate the remaining Sandora soldiers, but the only Basil soldiers remaining are mortally wounded and die soon after. Appalled by the violence that goes along with the civil war, Dart and company wish to end the war as soon as possible. Knowing that the dragon Sandora is using makes it nest over a nearby volcano, the group heads next for the dangerous Volcano Villude. Volcano Villude is home to fiery monsters of many varieties, with the massive Fire Bird being the most fearsome of them all. The group manages to elude the bird to start, and as they pass through the Volcano, Shana begins to react strangely to something nearby. The crew discovers what looks like a massive statue half-submerged in a pool of lava. Rose recognizes this creature as something called a 'Virage', a creature manipulated by Winglies during the Dragon Campaign. The 11,000-year-old monster is astonishingly still alive, and attacks with an ancient vengeance. After dispatching the Virage, the group continues through the volcano, only to be ambushed by the Fire Bird. They edge a victory past the Fire Bird and soon come across a man named Dabas hanging from a cliffside. Dabas is overjoyed to be rescued and suggests the group pay him a visit at his antique shop in the town of Lohan. After traversing Volcano Villude, the group faces a different type of danger when they enter a forest contaminated by the poison of the dragon Dart encountered shortly before his arrival in Seles. They deduce that they are close to the nest of this dragon, however, Shana seems to be quickly affected by the poison. She insists on powering through, and soon after their arrival in the forest, they drop into an underground portion which turns out to be the nest of the dragon proper. When they reach the core of the nest, they are surprised to find a man waiting for them. This man turns out to be Greham, a Sandoran loyalist whom Lavitz is familiar with. Greham apparently murdered Lavitz' father, and also reveals that he has obtained a special power from Emperor Doel. Greham reveals himself as a Dragoon, and the Sandoran dragon, Feyrbrand, arrives on the scene to join him in the ensuing battle. Dart's team manages to kill Feyrbrand, and Greham repents with his dying breath. Greham's Dragoon Spirit leaves him on his death, and promptly recognizes Lavitz as its next bearer. Shana grows very weak after the battle with Feyrbrand, so Dart, Lavitz and Rose rush her to the nearby town of Lohan where they seek the help of the self-proclaimed best doctor in Serdio to help with her illness. The doctor explains the dragon's poison has affected her mind, and the only way to help her is to find an herbal remedy, Dragoni Plant. With nowhere to look, Dart seeks out Dabas and his antique shop they know is based in Lohan. Dabas doesn't have any Dragoni Plant but tells them that there's a shrine at the other side of the poisoned forest which does have some Dragoni Plant growing in it. They realize that the path to this shrine is blocked by a mutated plant, which they realize they can purify with water from a spring they found in the dragon's nest. After bartering with a peddler in Lohan, the group procures a vessel for the spring water and head back to the dragon's nest. They proceed past the mutated plant and find the shrine Dabas mentioned. Their Dragoon Spirits react on entry, so they conclude that there must be a Dragoon Spirit within the shrine. Chapter Two: Platinum Shadow Chapter Three: Fate and Soul Chapter Four: Moon and Fate Category:Plot